


A New Day

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A song fic I wrote quickly.</p><p><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X86gdGGjX1c">A New Day</a> by <em>Amorphis</em>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic I wrote quickly.
> 
> [A New Day](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X86gdGGjX1c) by _Amorphis_.

He was exhausted. Completely drained from energy and strength but Primus damn it all, had he still his willpower. That’s all he needed. That’s all he needed. That’s all he needed...

The first rays of the sun graced his bruised and damaged body, the warmth like balm to his wounds.

_The Sun will rise again_  
_When darkness can’t get any darker_  
_Shadows will retreat_  
_When night has filled the cup of time_

His swords were scattered around him, the blade of one of his twin swords shattered and pieces lying on the ground, the shards glistening like diamonds. Miraculously his Great Sword looked untouched as if it had been forged yesterday. He smiled – he was glad the Great Sword was still there with him and pure.

_When pearls start to glow_  
_When morning dewdrops glister_  
_When the wind waves the blade of grass_  
_The Sun will rise again_

The sun was so warm and good. He wanted to lie there forever until he grew tired of it. Except, he wouldn’t get enough of it. Not when it reminded him of...

_When eagles have descended by my side_  
_When I no longer need to flee_  
_When mountain has allowed me, I will stay_  
_And rest for a while_

His optics felt heavy and so did his body. His vents tried to cycle air to and from his broken body, hitching and eventually getting clogged by dirt and energon. It was getting more and more difficult to think, his visual feed glitching and system warnings popping up one after the other until his field of vision was filled with different warnings. He ignored them all as well as the frantic pinging noise that the warnings made.

Oh, how annoying those were... Why wouldn’t they just shut up?

_This is the moment_  
_I have always feared_  
_Afraid of an ending night_  
_Afraid of a closing road_  
_This is how it feels to die_  
_On a most beautiful day_  
_When the clouds so white and light_  
_Sail across the sky_

A sudden movement in the corner of his optic caught his attention. He tried to turn his head to see what it was but the creak and groan in his neck and upper body told him not to follow the movement. Could’ve been just a mere hallucination.

Focusing on the clouds over the horizon, he smiled again.

_When eagles have descended by my side_  
_When I no longer need to flee_  
_When mountain has allowed me, I will stay_  
_And rest for a while_

Slowly, one by one his systems were failing and shutting down. Perhaps now he’d get the much needed rest... The sun shone brighter and forced him to squint a little.

_When eagles have descended by my side_  
_When I no longer need to flee_  
_When mountain has allowed me, I will stay_  
_And rest for a while_

He saw a very familiar figure walking towards him, the arms spread in a warm gesture. He welcomed the approaching mech, the armor shining in the light of the rising sun. He could’ve recognized those golden optics and those finials on either side of the exquisitely shaped head anywhere – not to mention that light gait that made the skirting panels around the hips swing slightly.

The white mech kneeled beside him and gave the most beautiful smile Drift had ever seen, a gentle hand landing on his shoulder.

_“You’ve done enough, Drift. It’s time for you to rest and come back home.”_

A heavy sigh escaped his body but the smile never faded.


End file.
